The present invention relates to actuators for control devices, such as switches, and specifically to a molded actuator for use with lighted control devices to provide a backlit indication of the nature of the device.
Due to Federally-mandated safety requirements, actuators for automotive control devices, such as dashboard controls for lights, radio, heater/air conditioner, etc. have been designed to have a soft, impact absorbing outer boot. Also, for safety as well as aesthetic reasons, current automotive dashboard styling trends favor controls which are substantially flush with the surface of the dashboard or steering wheel horn pad, and which are preferably molded in the same color and thermoplastic material as the dashboard.
A drawback of conventional dashboard control actuators relates to the fact that when nighttime visibility is desired, some sort of backlit actuator has been provided to be used with a switch or control having an internal source of illumination. Conventional backlit actuators are molded of relatively rigid, opaque materials and are provided with an opening which accommodates an insert of translucent material. The insert is fastened in the opening by adhesive or similar means, and an applique bearing a cutout or white symbol indicating the function of the switch, i.e., a light bulb to indicate the light switch, is secured to the outer surface of the insert. Consequently, light emitted by the control device will backlight the symbol. The requirement of rigid actuator material often makes it difficult to match the color, texture and/or durometer value of the surrounding dashboard padding material. As such, conventional backlit control actuators do not have the energy absorbing characteristics of the surrounding dashboard, and often "stand out" aesthetically from the rest of the dashboard, which makes them less desirable from a styling standpoint.
Another disadvantage of conventional control actuators is that for those actuators which are made of a relatively softer material to match the surrounding dashboard, backlighting has not been commercially feasible.
Thus, there is a need for a backlit control actuator provided with a boot or outer covering which is relatively soft, and which may be molded to have specified durometer and color characteristics.